Clexa - Cameras Off
by Griffin365
Summary: This is my first ever Fanfiction story, following my Fav couple - Reviews are welcome and Thank you for reading. Clexas Story - What happens between Eliza Taylor and Alycia Debnam Carey when the cameras are turned off?
1. Chapter 1 - The Casting

Chapter 1: The Casting

The day has finally arrived, today is casting day. There were hundreds of girls lined up overly excited that they may be the supporting character in the new hit series The 100. An action paced new series, about adventure, betrayal, loyalty and the unknown. Season one was out and everyone had an idea of what the series was about, but only to a certain extent.

Jason the director decided to add a new character to the series, going against what the books dictated. He needed a new commander, and with a few tricks up his sleeve he had a great idea of where the story could be headed.

As the day started, there were girls in and out, reading the script exactly the same way the hundreds did before them, the panel were starting to drift off and get lost in the monotonous few lines they had heard all day.

Alycia was waiting outside, nervous but excited at the same time, she was ready for a new challenge with her show being on a production break. The man at the door called for her to entre and get the ball rolling, all panel members hoping this would be who they were looking for.

The room was as quiet as a library when she opened the door, feeling the judgement of the panel immediately…. how she presented herself, how she moved.

Jason looked over the rim of his glasses and announced "Alycia Debnam Carey – 22 years old, Australian" he then turned to Alycia, "Are you ready to start?" Alycia looked down at the chair in front of her, but decided not to take a seat, smiled with the left corner of her pouty lips and said "Iv never been more ready"

Alycia had memorised the few lines she was handed and started "I lost someone special to me, too. Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice Nation, whose queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine... they tortured her, killed her, cut off her head. "

The pauses were in the right places, the emotion in her shaky voice captured the panel, causing everyone to move up in their seat, she did not sound weak, she had a good mix of pain reliving the moment yet, did not let it affect her and stayed strong. Her hands behind her back and her face stern and serious.

Jason shot up out of his chair, he was intrigued by this young girl… He looked at the panel as they stared back at him waiting for his next move. "I think we might have something here" the panel just nodded once and smiled.

"Alycia, thank you so much for coming in today and preparing your lines, I will be honest, I did expect that you were too soft for this role, but you are capturing." "Just the right amount of strength and weakness that we need" Alycia smiled again, showing her beautiful toothy smile for the first time. "She is mysterious" Jas whispered under his breath.

"Can you wait outside for just a few minutes, we will call you when we are ready" he could see that she seemed confused "Don't worry, I just need to make sure that we have the right chemistry"

With the constant sweet smile she said "Thank you for your time" using her Australian accent for the first time. She nodded her head once turned on her heels in one motion and walked out.

"She is perfect" one of the other judges said as the door closed behind the young girl. "Okay so I think we need to call in Eliza, she is in her room, please can you call her down"

Alycia is escorted into a new room and takes a seat on the couch, her mind is racing. "Better say to little than too much, keep the mystery and not give everything away." And she smiles to herself and takes out her phone and messages her mother, to let her know she was through to the next round."

After the 20minute break, Jason pops his head into the room Alycia is waiting in "Hey" with a small smile, "We are ready for you to come back in, what we will be doing now is testing the chemistry between the lead role that you will have the most interaction with." Alycia immediately started pondering as to which character he is speaking about. She had watched the first season and obviously had her favourites." She stood up, straightened her dress suit she was wearing and with her big goofy smile and said "Awesome".

She followed Jason back into the casting room only to find a blonde sitting in the chair she had previously denied, with a roar of laughter coming not only from her but the rest on the panel of judges. The panel looked up at Alycia and immediately stopped the laughter, they were ready to begin.

Eliza, hopped off the chair and turned to face the door, her blue eyes focusing on Alycia. "Hi, I am Eliza, and I play Clarke Griffin, you must be Alycia" she winks and continues "I have already been briefed on who I was meeting"

Alycia's heart started racing, she is not sure of what she is feeling, those eyes, tv does them no justice, the nerves came crushing down, but she pulls it together, smiles and answers "Hi Eliza" walks over and offers her hand. "Its an honour to meet you, I am a big fan" She feels empowered by the blondes presence.

Eliza pulls her in for a hug, "No need to be formal" and she almost crashes into Eliza, she fits perfect into her structure. The panel start making notes. Jason, "Okay Alycia, let's start with your lines again except this time, Eliza will be joining you, good luck" and he winks.

After they have gone through the lines just once, Jason stands up again… "This is magic, I am happy" he gestures to the man at the door, "tell the rest they can leave we have our new commander"

"Welcome to the family Heda" Eliza smiles, "Iv got to run but I will see you soon enough." Eliza thinks to herself for a moment before leaving "This girl is charming, yet dangerous. I better keep myself under control" she could feel her body on edge the moment she locked eyes on Alycia.

Contracts are sorted over the next few days, and shooting will begin in a week. Alycia is over the moon, she has told her closest family and friends, and is ecstatic about the show, well…. More ecstatic about the fact that she now knows that she will be working closely with the Blonde. Who has been in a few of her dreams after their first encounter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Filming Begins

**Chapter 2: Filming Begins**

Alcyia's first day on set, the forestry backdrop is magnificent and takes her breath away. She starts at 5am meeting the cast and crew she will be working with that day and goes back to her trailer to go over her lines. At 6am she starts with hair and makeup, followed by her wardrobe. "It is strange that I am dressed as a peasant, being the commander and all" she giggles to her makeup artist, Rachel.

Jason knocks on the trailer and enters full of excitement, "are we ready Heda?" Alycia turns to face him and gestures with her arms "what do you think" he steps back slowly…. "Like I have said before, Magic" Alycia giggles "Well then I guess I am ready, lets get the show on the road"

Filming goes well on her first day, she speaks grounder fluently, built relationships with her fellow co workers, and friendships are already on their way. Henry taps Alycia on the shoulder, "Well done, I am a big fan and can't wait to see how your story will unfold." "Thanks Henry, that makes 2 of us, its easy when are you are working with such pros" and winks at him. "I know its your first day here, and you are probably tired, but the cast are having a few drinks around the bon fire tonight, why don't you join us, get a head start to meeting the rest of the family" Alycia looks around, unsure of what to do, she is tired, but she knows that she should accept the offer. "Sounds good, I will freshen up and be there, what time and where?"

After having a long hot shower, she throws on dark jeans, and a tight fitting grey long sleeve with boots. She looks in the mirror one last time, and exits the trailer to go and meet everyone.

You can see the distinct red shading in the forest, on route to meet everyone… She hears laughing and music and feels butterflies in her stomach…. "I wonder if I will…." Her thoughts get interrupted by a familiar voice, "Alycia" Eliza screams, "I was hoping id see you here, how was your first day? I really wanted to be there, but we were shooting at the other location today" Alycia's eyes light up, "It was good thanks, actually it was amazing, looking forward to tomorrow."

"Can I get you a drink? And then let me introduce you to the rest of the crew"

Everyone is friendly, and a great night was had by all, maybe a little too much drinking for some, but hey the best way to get to know someone is by having a few drinks. The bonfire starts emptying out, Eliza is focused on Alycia, who is now sitting alone at the fire. The blonde studying every part of her co start that she can from a far, before moving closer and taking a seat next to the brunette, who is staring into the fire. "Its great that being the new comer you fit in so well" Alycia smiles and pulls her sleeves over her hands, in an awkward and shy manor "It has been great, you really do have a great team here, still hard to believe I am part of this" Eliza stares into Alycia eyes, almost getting lost in them, seeing the reflection of the flames, until Alycia clears her throat. "Ahhh sorry, what did you say, my mind is all over today" the blonde blushes, wow… This girl definitely has something special…

They have been sitting at the fire for over an hour, making small talk, both of them secretly admiring the beauty of the other. Sipping on their nearly empty glasses, Eliza jumps up and gestures to the bottle next to her "Another?" Alycia stands up straight, making the blonde feel a little intimidated… I would love too, but we are up early tomorrow, and if I have another, I won't find my trailer, and a small smirk appears on her face. "Well let me walk with you, my trailer is not too far from yours, we don't want you wondering off and getting lost out here" she winks at Alycia and the two new friends start walking into the darkness.

They reach Alycias trailer, "Thank you for tonight, I will see you in the morning Eliza" Opening the door with one hand and the other tucked into her pocket. Eliza looks up at the brunette; "Im looking forward to it, sweet dreams" turns and heads off. While walking back to her own trailer, her head is clouded with those green eyes…. For the first time, she feels addicted, and excited and scared and nervous about filming the next day. What is going on she thinks before shaking her head opening her door to her trailer.

Morning breaks, and the cast are getting ready for the first scene of the day. Clarke meets Lexa.

Eliza woke up feeling a little groggy, maybe a little tender from the night before, but ready for her and Alycias first meeting on the 100. She has not seen Alycia this morning, and her eyes are in search for the young brunette. Once she is done with hair and makeup, she moves to wardrobe still trying to catch a glimpse of her fellow co-star.

"Hey Guys, has anyone seen Alycia, she was not at hair or makeup, thought she might have been here" trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Jason steps into wardrobe, "Not to worry, our little Heda is ready and waiting at the set. I wanted the first sighting of each other to be caught on film, are you ready Eliza?"

"Give me 10 minutes and I will meet you up there" her excitement has turned into nerves, as they have never shot a scene without going through their lines before, why would this be different?

Jason "Great, I think you will be a little shocked at her transformation" he giggles proudly and walks away.

Eliza arrives outside the Commanders tent, it is now 9am and everyone is in place and ready to go, it almost feels like her first day all over again.

Lights, camera, action… Eliza walks into the tent in character, noticing the very different looking Alycia sitting on her thrown, Elizas eyes are studying the young women, her eyes are begging to be met by the commanders, but no such luck. Lexa starts with her lines, looking down at the knife that she is examining. Eliza feels intimidated by such beauty, strength and the intensity of Alicia's voice and energy. Not moving her head Alycias eyes look up through her lashes, and this catches Eliza off guard.

Eliza hesitates for a moment trying to remember her lines,

"The young Clarke Griffin seems very insecure" the director says with a smirk.

The commander uses her name for the first time, making the "K" in Clarke pop. Eliza's lips start to shake and her knees buckle. Alycia noticing the body language of her new friend, and enjoying the power she has over her in that moment. Filming continues and there is a definite spark between the two young girls.

"Cut, that was perfect" Jason shouts, "Take 5 while we set up for the next scene."

Most of the cast have joined Alycia, and a whole lot of oooohs and ahhhhs are heard from her fellow cast members who are having a good look at her transformation, but Alycia is now the one searching for Eliza, and yet she is no were to be seen.

Alycia walks out of the tent after all the fuss that has been made; she wasn't really one for being put on the spot as this made her shy. She is looking down trying to remove her gloves and walks straight into Eliza, landing on top of her co-star, their faces mere inches apart.

"I.. I'm so… Sorry" She almost whispers to Eliza, eyes soft and caring.

Eliza is silent, yet again caught up in her own thoughts rushing through her head.

"Are you okay?" Says the brunette, lifting her full body weight off the blonde who is still just staring at her.

Eliza shakes her head, "Yes, Yes babe Im fine," with a smirk "If you wanted a hug you could have just asked"

Alycias cheeks turn a shade of crimson, and the corner of her lips curve into a shy yet sexy smile. She extends her hand to the blonde, and helps Eliza off the floor. "I really am sorry, I should pay more attention to where I am going"

Eliza giggles "Please don't apologize, who says I didn't enjoy it" with a wink…

What am I doing, Eliza thinks after realising the flirtatious manor that she had responded in. She dusts herself off and looks over to Alycia who still has a worried look on her face.

"The war paint suits you," She says, her big blue eyes focusing on Alcyias face. "Jason was right, by keeping us apart this morning, your makeover is, well….. Amazing" feeling giddish as the word vomit continues.

"Thank you" she smiles, blushing all over again, "Can I get you a coffee, I owe you for almost taking you out" Eliza responds "Well you could take me out, that seems like a fair trade" as she winks at the brunette.

"I'm off this afternoon around 4pm, I will meet you at the bar, you can buy me a drink and call it even" says the blonde. "Sounds good to me, I'll see you around" the brunette says and slowly turns to walk away.

"And don't go sweeping other people off their feet now commander, I'm not one to share" Eliza blurts out… Shocked at her own words "WTF are you doing" she thinks to herself, she has no control of what she is saying, how embarrassing.

Alycia turns and smiles and nods before wandering off into the crowds of grounders. At this very moment she is feeling on top of the world.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bar

Chapter 3: The Bar

30 minutes into drinks, still making small talk the two young women are lost in the feelings causing a storm inside of them. Their eyes, drifting up and down between each others quivering lips and breathtaking eyes.

"So how long have you signed on for?" Eliza asks, still unaware of where their characters stories are going. "Iv signed for 8 or 9 episodes in the season, by the looks of it, my character will be gone before the finale." Alycia replies with a slight look of disappointment.

As she looks up she meets Eliza's very serious stare, also not hiding her disappointment to well. She snaps out of the thoughts that are rushing through her mind. "Well then we better make the most of the time we do have" Eliza says with a slight smile. "2 Tequila's please" she signals to the women behind the bar.

Needless to say, more than a few tequilas later last rounds are called. They have been sitting at the bar for almost 7 hours, where did the time go?

Alycia pulls out her purse, in order to settle the tab. Eliza pleads with her, to please let her chip in for all the shots, "There is no way, I took you out today remember, I owed you a drink… an apology." She cups her hand over the blondes, but the touch lingers longer than it should, causing what felt like lightning to shoot up her arm. She stumbles back in her tipsy state, Eliza catching that same hand and helping her balance. "One too many I guess" Alycia giggles with embarrassment.

"Lets get you back to your trailer hey" Eliza smiles, and wraps her hand around Alycia's waist.

Its not a very far walk, but with the close proximity between them, the walk felt like it took forever. They stared up at the stars, there was complete silence, only the sound of their footsteps on the crackling leaves. "Well here we are, lets get you inside and into bed." Alycia slowly starting to resemble a rag doll.

Eliza gently helps Alycia onto her bed, allowing her to collapse back with her feet hanging over the edge... The blonde slowly reaches down and starts removing Alicia's boots. Now this is the tricky part, she feels guilty about removing any clothing, because she knows her intentions are dangerous. As she stands up again, Alycia starts squirming on the bed, trying her best to remove her belt. Failing horribly, Eliza whispers "Can I help you with that?" her body already heating up, her pulse is speeding and she eagerly waits for a response. "A slight mumble escapes Alycias lips, giving her the go ahead.

Eliza kneels down on the bed next to her, with her hands shaking and jumping she undoes the buckle, then moves toward the button of Alycia's jeans. Her finger grazing the brunettes lower stomach, generating a deep breath and a small gasp to escape from Alycia's lips.

She immediately opens her eyes and sits straight up, Eliza now moving away from her as quickly as possible, "Im so sorry, I can be clumsy after a few" the blonde says.

Alycia looks at her very worried cast member, a sneaky smile forming to the right hand side of her lips. "I never expected you to be the nervous, shy type El" she smirks… The blonde also smiling "I hope you are not challenging me" and winks at the women beside her.

Brave, from all the tequila, Alycia responds in a whisper, raising her one eyebrow.

"What if I am?"

"Then Id say your in trouble" says Eliza.

Eliza swallows hard, her throat feeling tight, and her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. She thinks to herself that playing this game was never very difficult, not up until this very moment. Alycia's forest green eyes not drifting from the blondes face.

"Eliza slowly lifts her hand and places it ever so softly behind the brunettes neck, and starts to pull her closer.. Alycias eyes now closing, and her lips hot and wet, waiting for the co-stars lips to crash into each hers. The direction changes, and Eliza places a kiss on the brunettes cheek, and whispers "Never challenge me again" she moves away, inches from Alycia and eventually their lips meet. Two long deep pecks, Eliza pulls away and whispers against Alycias lips "Goodnight Commander"

And within a second, Alycia heard the door to her trailer close, she is speechless, in the best way she could ever have imagined, she flops back down on the bed, her fingers tracing her lips. "WOW… I cant wait to get back on set."

She has 4 hours to sleep… to sober up…..


	4. Chapter 4 - Finn's Farewell

Filming continued for the next few days, the more time the girls spent together the more you could see the connection building on set… As the sun set the crew prepared to start filming Finn's sacrifice, which was an emotional day for all cast who had built a relationship with Thomas. Little did Alycia know that her feelings were about to spiral out of control.

Around 8pm, filming started with Clarke walking up to the Commanders tent, trying her best to save the man she loves. It was in this scene that Alycia had seen the blondes vulnerability, she honestly looked like she was hurting. Was Eliza this good at acting, or did she have feelings for her cast mate that was on his way out.

"How did I not see this?" the Brunette thought to herself. Mixed feelings surfaced as Eliza and Thomas shared a kiss in front of the brunette, she could feel her jealousy growing by the second. "This is a JOB Alycia" she thought to herself, "Act Professional"

Once the scene was finished, everyone cheered and Jason announced the Surprise Farewell for Thomas happening tonight, the cherry on the cake for the brunette who was now completely rattled. Everyone had the day off from hooting tomorrow, so that everyone could enjoy the evening with Thomas who would leave the set as soon as the sun came up.

Most of the cast stayed in their outfits from set and went straight up to the Farewell, doing this in a true "The 100" send-off. Alycia on the other hand took a slow stroll to her trailer going over everything she had felt while filming. She had come to realize she really did have feelings for Eliza, this alone was overwhelming.

She reached her trailer opened the door and flopped down onto her bed. She must have been lying there for at least 45min when there was a knock at the door. She sat up, a little groggy, she must have dozed off for a few minutes. She approached the door and opened it, eyes widening at her visitor.

"Eliza" she squeaked, "What are you doing here?" Almost an angry tone in her shaky voice, which the blonde quickly picked up on. "Hey, what's up? I didn't see you at the farewell so I gathered you have come back to change, but ummm…. I see your still the commander" Eliza said with a giggle.

Alycia trying to paint a smile on her face, looked down at her outfit and nodded in agreement.

"Whats wrong, you not coming to the farewell?" Eliza said, looking a little disappointed.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…. it's just that I must have fallen asleep, I was planning on changing and coming down for a drink."

"Just one drink?" Said the blonde, almost mocking her. "We have tomorrow off remember, no need to get an early night" she said with a wink.

Alycia smiled, she thought it was cute that Eliza was checking up on her, instead of spending as much time with Thomas as possible before his departure. "Yeah, let me jump in the shower and Ill meet you there" the brunette said.

Eliza stepped up into Alycias trailer, "I think I will wait for you, make sure you don't pass out again"

"ummm, oka… okay." Alycia smiled, "I won't take long, make yourself comfortable"

The trailer is not very spacious, as you can imagine, one door which opens into a tiny shower and bathroom in the middle, a small kitchenette on the one end, and a double bed on the other. Eliza headed towards the bed and sat down, not taking her eyes off of Alycia.

Alycia feeling a little more cocky because of the jealousy raging inside of her, decided to show Eliza exactly what she was missing out on. She stood a few feet away from Eliza, and started taking off her boots, gloves, and the pins out of her hair, her hands then leading to her upper half, in which she slowly untied and began removing piece after piece until she was standing in her lace bra. She then moved down and started unbuttoning her pants, every now and then looking up over her eyelashes at Eliza who had suddenly stopped speaking. The blondes eyes analyzing every detail of Alycia's bare body.

"I hope you don't mind, didn't take you as the shy type" Alycia said, not making eye contact with Eliza.

After a few seconds with no response from the blonde, Alycia pulled off her last leg of clothing and stood up to see why the blonde was so quiet. Now standing in her matching lace undergarments with her hands on her hips, fierce war paint still on her face "Hello, anyone home" she said, but Eliza was in a trans. "See something you like?" She said in a cheeky voice.

"Im not shy", Eliza said as she stoop up and swallowed hard, "Im scared"

"Scared?" Alycia laughed, "scared of what? Your boyfriend leaving?"

"Thomas?" Eliza scrunched her face up, a bit confused "his far from my boyfriend, did you think that we… that Thomas and I were together?"

"You seem to have a good connection, so I automatically thought there was a spark"

"Hahaha, no no no" Eliza says as she slowly takes a step closer to Alycia, "There was no spark there", taking another slow step towards the brunette, still standing in her underwear.

"My mistake, why scared then?" says the brunette, also swallowing hard, and feeling the blood drain to her feet.

"Eliza's eyes now dark, and hungry, she takes a final step towards Alycia, now standing face to face.

"You my dear, Im scared of you" she leans over and whispers in Alycias ear.

Alycias eyes now closed and her lips slightly parted takes a deep breath, taking in Eliza's every scent. Her stomach has now done a complete flip, and butterflies are an understatement.

"Im scared of how you make me feel, Im scared of the things I would like to do to you," the blonde whispers as she slowly raises her left hand and runs her fingers down Alycias arm, sending tingles down both of their bodies.

Alycia pulls back, and looks Clarke straight in the eyes, a vulnerable look, a deep look.

"Tell me more" says the brunette, lips quivering.


	5. Chapter 5 - Getting Acquainted

Chapter 5:

The silence in the room is deafening, their eyes telling a story of their own.

Alycia steps forward, pushing Eliza backwards toward the bed she had just come from, as soon as Eliza's legs were pushed up against the bed she sat down in a single motion, as if planned. Now looking up at the brunette, her veins exposed in her neck and her mouth ever so dry.

Alycia runs her finger down the side of Eliza's face, past her jaw bone and onto her neck. "What do you want to do to me? I asked you to tell me more" Eliza closes her eyes, "I want you, I want all of you" and before she could finish her sentence she pulled Alycia down landing in the blondes lap, their lips mere inches apart. "What are we doing" Alycia whimpered, "What we have both wanted to do since we met?"

And with that Eliza put her hand behind the brunette's neck pulling her closer, and eventually placing a soft kiss on her lips. Alycia opened her mouth ever so slightly inviting Eliza's tongue in, which both made them groan. Eliza's other hand slowly tracing Alycias spine from her neck, all the way down to her lace hot pants. Alycia grabbed the blonde's hair and tugged lightly causing Eliza to fall back, but her arm still wrapped around Alycias neck she pulled the brunette down with her.

Now a almost bare bodied Alycia is lying on top of the blonde, she pulls away to look at the blondes eyes, while biting her bottom lip. "Was that so scary" She says in a husky voice. Without a word, Eliza locks lips with the brunette once again, then lying back says "The scary part is that I don't ever want to leave this trailer" Alycia looks up at the time and its already 11:20. "We better get going before the party ends, and we miss the entire farewell" Alycia says with a side smile. "I don't mind" Jokes Eliza, "We have plenty of time" says Alycia, With that she pecks Eliza and gets up, "Let me take a cold, cold shower and we can go" she says winking at the blonde.

"What just happened" both girls think to themselves, Eliza trying her best to compose herself while neatening herself up as the shower turns on. A while later Alycia comes out of the shower, wearing a pair of jeans, and a white vest with a pair of boots. She smiles at Eliza, with her big goofy grin, "You better stop looking at me like that, people are going to wonder why you look so happy at a farewell"

"I am happy… but you right, lets play it cool for now"

Eliza gives Alycia one last kiss, before exiting the trailer… The entire night, the girls shot looks at each other from across the room, smiling at each other like teenagers.

The drinks were flowing and the music was roaring, and no matter how they tried to stay away from each other, the dance floor just brought them closer and closer together… Sweaty bodies brushing against one another, small hand gestures and touches, yet somehow no one even gave it a second thought.

The sun came up and the party was still going around the bonfire, laughs echoed through the woods, but the laughs would soon become tears… It was time to start with goodbyes… Thomas's car would arrive shortly. After an emotional send off everyone headed back to their trailers to get some sleep. Alycia walked with Eliza to her trailer, "Want to come in?" the blonde asked nervously, "I really need to get some sleep El, yesterday was a rollercoaster and we both need the rest" she said with a wink.

"You will see me later, I promise you" Alycia said before kissing Eliza on the cheek, a kiss that lasted a few seconds longer than usual, and with that she turned on her heels and headed towards her much needed bed.

"What a day, the best day" Eliza thought before drifting off to sleep.

Before Alycia fell asleep that morning, she could not stop thinking of how good Elizas hands felt on her body, with a small sigh of satisfaction she drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6 - Adventures

11am sharp there is a banging at Eliza's trailer door. She moans and pulls a pillow over her head to block out the sound which feels like its thundering through her trailer. Only one person comes to mind that could be so full of energy after a party that ended a few hours prior… Marie….

"Go away" she moans, but Marie is not giving up. Eliza eventually gets out of bed and shuffles to the door, holding her head in her hands. "What do you want?" she mumbles as she swings open her trailer.

Marie marches in, she is quite the whirlwind. "Come on El, get your stuff together, we are taking Alycia for a little tour of the wilderness" she says with a big toothy grin. Did she just hear correctly? Did she say Alycia? Eliza peeps her head out the trailer and there is Alycia and Paige waiting with their backpacks. Alycia grins, "Good Morning, feeling a little rough are we?" Eliza jolts back into the trailer, she just woke up… her hair was a mess, she still had morning breath and she probably smelt like a brewery.

Marie dips her head to the left, noticing the flustered blonde. 'Whats up with you, you okay?" says the brunette. "Yeah, Yeah, give me 10minutes, Ill be right out." Marie shrugs her shoulders as she turns and walks to wait outside with the others.

Once Eliza is ready, Marie leads them to the horses… "There is no better way to see this place, than on horseback" Marie says, bursting with excitement. Marie helps all the girls onto their horses, before swinging herself onto her own horse. "Follow me, try to keep up" she says while shooting a grin over her shoulder.

About 40minutes into their trail Eliza who is riding up ahead with Marie slows down to ride alongside Alycia. "She really is very similar to her character in terms of her love for nature and adventure" Alycia laughs, looking over at Eliza. "Yeah, were you also dragged out here?" The blonde says as she returns the giggle. "Actually, It was me that approached Marie this morning, I really wanted to see the area" Alycia said as she looked in front of her with a smile. "Oh so it's your fault I'm on horseback after a heavy night" muttered the blonde.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of a picnic lunch out in the fields, a swim in a nearby lake, sightseeing at our most popular filming areas, and a lot of laughs. By far the girls' most memorable day off to date. They got back to the stables as the sun was dipping behind the trees, a chill seemed to fill the air.

"Im off, need a shower and got an early scene tomorrow, thanks again for today" said Marie, as she pulled each girl into a tight hug. Paige had also decided to call it a day, and walked back with Marie.

"Great day huh?" Alycia said, slowly walking out of the stables with her hands behind her back. Eliza felt herself staring at the brunette's curves, before following Alycia's pace. "It was amazing, Im also glad to see you do keep your promises" the blonde smiled as she caught up to Alycia, now meeting the brunette's eyes.

As they walked back to their trailers, they discussed the next few days filming, as most of their scenes were together, along with some other chit chat. They arrive at Alycias trailer "Are we going to talk about what is really going on here" Alycia says softly and calmly before turning to face the blonde.

Eliza feels the nerves building up in her throat, she swallows hard, and responds trying to act calm and collected "Well commander, you tell me what is really going on here?" With that, the brunette pushes the blonde up against her trailer, "I don't know about you", she whispers into Eliza ear, "but Id really like to find out". She leans in ever so gently and places a kiss on the blonde's soft lips. Eliza's eye are closed as she feels the warmth of the brunette disappear. She opens her eyes ever so slowly, and looks around for the brunette who has her full attention. Alycia is on the steps to her right, opening her trailer door, she looks at the blonde, "Well, are you joining me?"

Once inside the brunette puts the kettle on, and starts taking two mugs out the cupboard. "You want some Hot coco?" she says over her shoulder. Eliza walks over to her and using her body pushes the brunette up against the counter top, Alycia's head tilts back slightly and her whole body tenses. Eliza is now the one whispering in the brunettes neck "I want you" her hands find Alycia's waist.

She starts kissing the brunettes neck, slowly turning her around to face her. She looks up into lustful green eyes, and their lips crash into one another. "Iv never done this with a…" the brunettes breathing getting faster. "Neither have I" and the blonde catches her lips again. The tension building in the small kitchen is unbearable, Eliza picks the brunette up and sits her on the counter, "If you want me to stop" the blonde exhales, but her lips are once again captured, "don't you dare" the brunette says into her mouth.

Hands now exploring, taking their time to familiarize themselves with each other's body, the brunette grabs the bottom of Eliza's shirt and starts taking it off, the favor is returned. Both women are now topless.

Eliza picks the brunette up, Alycia's legs wrap around the blonde's waist as she walks her over to the tip of the bed. She leans down and gently places the brunette on the bed, lips still locked. She eventually pulls away, as she starts taking off the brunette's boots, she giggles "Well this seems familiar", as it wasn't too long ago she helped the woman into bed after a heavy night. The brunette is only focused on the blonde's hands, now making their way up her legs towards the button on her jeans, her body starts squirming. Alycia's breathing starts to get heavier, and she puts her fingers through her hair.

Eliza moves up again, and gives in to her craving. She removes the left strap of the brunette's bra and exposes her breast. The blondes mouth now watering, as she captures Alycia's nipple in-between her teeth, teasing the brunette with her tongue. Her hand moving down Alycia's abs slowly, as she slipped her fingers into the woman's jeans.

The brunette's stomach twitches at her touch, letting a moan escape her lips. Eliza cups the brunette between her legs and can feel the heat radiating from her center. Eliza leans back to meet dark green eyes, almost begging her to stop teasing.

The blonde knows what works for her, and decides to go further, she enters the brunette and Alycia's back arches underneath her, as she bites her bottom lip, driving the blonde mad. Eliza slowly pleasuring the brunette as she watches this beautiful woman get lost in the moment. The brunette slams her hands down on the bed beside her, scrunching the duvet in her hands; the blonde knows she is close.

It wasn't long before the brunette screamed, but her mouth was captured by the blondes. Eliza now slowly removed her hand, laying her head down on Alycia's chest, she was panting. This was the most intense moment the blonde had ever had with someone. She lay there for a few minutes while the brunette caught her breath.

Alycia swops positions, and turns the blonde onto her back while straddling her in a single motion. She reaches for the blondes hands, and pins them above the blue eyed girls head. She stares deeply into these beautiful eyes, and with a husky voice says "What am I going to do with you?" She leans down and kisses the blonde, ending it off by lightly biting Eliza's bottom lip.

She slowly starts grinding herself against the blonde, sitting up and throwing her head back. Her hands release the blondes and she can now feel the brunette's nails scratching her stomach.

Eliza feels like she has the best view in the world at this very moment, watching this woman who has occupied her mind since the first day she saw her, let go and ride her. Alycia's voice hitching as she gets closer to erupting with pleasure again. Eliza sits up and catches another loud moan in her mouth. She pulls Alycia's body down onto her and wraps her arms around her… "You were right, it was a great day" she whispers into the brunette's wavy locks.

The brunette now snuggled into her neck responds "Hmmmm, like you said…. Amazing… Definitely a day full of adventure" she giggles.

The two drift off to sleep wrapped up in each other's warm embrace…


End file.
